So far, as an absorbent article N such as a sanitary napkin, a panty liner, a vaginal discharge sheet or an incontinence pad, as shown in, for example, FIG. 10 and FIG. 11, an article is known, in which, between an impermeable back sheet 50 made of a polyethylene sheet, a polyethylene laminate nonwoven fabric or the like and a permeable front sheet 51 made of a nonwoven fabric, a permeable plastic sheet or the like, an absorber 52 made of cotton pulp or the like is interposed, and, side nonwoven fabrics 53 and 53 is disposed on each of both side parts on a skin side, inside of the side nonwoven fabric 53, an elastic stretchable member 54 made of one or a plurality of thread rubbers is disposed in a stretched state, thus solid gathers 55, 55 that rise on a skin side by the contraction force of the elastic stretchable member 54 are formed. In FIG. 10, L1 and L2 show positions of folding lines that fold the absorbent article N in a longitudinal direction when individually packing the absorbent article N.
The solid gather 55 rises on a skin side by a contraction force due to the elastic stretchable member 54 over a predetermined zone in a longitudinal direction corresponding to at least a body liquid discharge portion H and prevents lateral leakage by damming the body fluid by adhering an apex of the solid gather 55 to a body.
As an absorbent article provided with such solid gathers, in the following Patent Literature 1, an absorbent article is disclosed, in which an elastic body that is disposed in a leakage prevention portion along a longitudinal direction of the absorbent article includes, in the predetermined range containing at least a boundary between a center region and an end part region in the longitudinal direction of the leakage prevention portion, a fixed portion fixed to a sheet in an extended state in the longitudinal direction and a free end that is located outside than the fixed portion in a longitudinal direction and is not fixed to a sheet, wherein the end portion region includes a joining treatment portion in which the sheet joins portions that face with each other and a non-joining treatment portion to which the joining treatment is not applied, wherein the free end is disposed to the non-joining treatment portion.
Further, in the following Patent Literature 2, an absorbent article that has a joined region in which an elastic stretchable member is joined to a body in anteroposterior both end portions in the longitudinal direction of the solid gather, and has a non-joined region in which the elastic stretchable member is not joined to the body in an internal portion in the longitudinal direction of the solid gather sandwiched between these anteroposterior both end portions is disclosed.